mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghost Trio
Ghost Trio are a trio of spectral beings with one lead spectre who all serve their Lord Vampyre with his quest. Personality To Be Added Powers and Abilities Ectoplasm Manipulation: The Ghosts can manipulate their spectral power and turn it into green energized ectoplasmic energy. They can also absorb external ectoplasm energy into their body and use it in various ways. Ectoplasm Barriers: The Ghosts can form ectoplasm barriers to shield them from energy attacks and projectiles. Ectoplasmic Beam Emission: The Ghosts are able to project beams of ectoplasm/ectoplasmic energy that is capable of taking many forms such as rays, glowing orbs, waves, etc. They are also able to concentrate their power in order to control the energy in size, range, and power. Intangibility/Invisibility: The Ghosts are able to move through solid objects and ignore most physical effects in their way. They can also becomes invisible to the naked eye. Their powers are consciously used, not reflexively, which means they can't use their powers if they are caught off guard. Flight/Levitation: The Ghosts are also able to fly and hover in the air using ectoplasm energy. Freezing: The Ghosts can reduce the kinetic energy of atoms meaning they effectively make things colder. They are also capable of generating and sending forth various freezing effects, like freezing their opponents using their cold breath and presence. Telekinesis: The Ghosts can manipulate/move objects and matter with their minds. They can also use this to re-direct a foe's attack. Empathy: The Ghosts are also sense, feel and understand the emotions, feelings, hopes, dreams, desires, and fears of others by looking at them. Paranormal Immunity: The Ghosts are highly resistant to paranormal effects such as spectral and energy attacks as well as other related powers and abilities. Spiritual Awareness: The Ghosts also possess a heightened awareness of the paranormal, allowing such feats as being able to see beings, such as spirits and demons, that are normally invisible to humans. Ectokinetic Combat: The Ghosts are able to incorporate ectoplasm into physical combat, allowing for a form of fighting that focuses on bypassing defenses and striking the opponent's soul. They are capable of creating objects and weapons as well as increase their physical strength via ectoplasmic energy. Signature Moves The Ghost Trio's signature moves are: *'Ecto Blast': The Ghost fires an ectoplasm colored blast from his hand to the opponent. *'Ecto Barrier': The Ghost body shines white and he creates an ectoplasm colored wall in front of him, protecting him and his allies from special attacks. Weaknesses/Resistances Fire Vulnerability: The Ghosts can be vaporized by natural fire and reappear some time later. They can be harmed by fire attacks, but it doesn't kill them. Sunlight Vulnerability: The Ghosts are able to survive in sunlight, but can be vaporized by close ranged or intense pure (sun)light. Consciousness Visibility: The Ghosts invisibility and intangibility powers are consciously used, not reflexively, which means they can't use their powers if they are caught off guard. Trivia To Be Added Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:The Minions Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Non-PowerForm Characters